


Star Space Online: Into The Unknown

by free2excel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Harems, Height Differences, Height Kink, MMORPGs, Multi, Outer Space, Plot, Porn With Plot, Reality Bending, Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Space Flight, Straight Shota, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: 3/21/2020: This story is currently on hiatus as it was my first story on here and it actually got more attention than I anticipated ^^" So sorry for anyone who was enjoying it, but I have plans to work on something less ambitious and more simple!Mason is a boy who spends most of his time in the hit science fiction MMORPG "Star Space Online", pretending to be an adult Captain of his ship, the S.S. Starling. One day after a particularly long session of playing the game, he suddenly finds himself trapped inside the game with his ship's Crew! But all his former Crew mates aren't exactly who they've been saying they are...Will he find his way out of the game and back to the real world with the help of his Crew, or are they doomed to be trapped in the game for the rest of their days?!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. The Entry

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:09): "evry1 ready??"_

_ShootrGrl89 [Security Officer] (23:09): "as ready as I'll ever be!"  
_

_Memester_3 [Comms. Officer] (23:09): "yee"_

_< 3ChongYol<3 [Navigation Officer] (23:09): "mhmm~"_

_xXBikeBoiXx [Engineering Officer] (23:10): "sure"_

_Tabby-Kat [Medical Officer] (23:10): "Yes! Good luck everyone!"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:10): "ok lets go!"_

The cutscene flickered Mason's monitor to life, as a giant spaceship zoomed across it igniting light across his pitch-black bedroom. He didn't realize how loud it would be, and the eleven year old frantically pushed the volume button on his monitor. 

Mason was the Captain of the S.S. Starling Crew in Star Space Online, the world's most popular Online Sci-Fi MMORPG. While treated like a good-for-nothing nerd by his friends in real life, he was well-known for his short and frail stature, standing much shorter than his friends at a mere 4'3''. He didn't have much inclination towards math, art, science and especially not gym at school and he often wondered if he was even going to be able to graduate from elementary school at this point.

But in Star Space Online, Mason truly found himself - even if he had to pretend to be an adult to do so. While he and the S.S. Starling's Crew weren't the best players on the server by any means (they never played much PvP and shyed away from getting involved in any kind of Crew Wars) they had been playing together almost every night for a year and their spaceship skills were only getting better day after day. In fact that was the exact reason why Mason had suggested they should dedicate their Friday night to attempt the hardest raid in the game: Angor's Revenge.

However, it was way past his bedtime and they had beaten the whole raid up to Angor's Battlecruiser five times now. But each time they reached him his ship far outmaneuvered theirs, and before long they found himself overwhelmed, outnumbered and outarmed. When Mason set his mind to something there were few things that could stop them, and this was their final shot before people had to get going for the night. It was all down to this. 

_xXBikeBoiXx [Engineering Officer] (23:13): "watchout rail gun railgun"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:13): "yol move us 15 deg port"_

_< 3ChongYol<3 [Navigation Officer] (23:13): "ye"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:13): "meme radio to his fighters and persuade them"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:13): "they keep hittin us"_

The boy took a corner of his pajama shirt, lifting it to his forehead to wipe away the layer of oil accumulating beneath his messy brown medium-length hair. Angor's rail gun glowed with a hot pink intensity before firing a massive burst which cut through the S.S. Starling's shields. "Damn it", Mason hissed under his breath as quietly as he could muster, slamming a palm against his thigh in aggravation. This was a bad start.

_Tabby-Kat [Medical Officer] (23:14): "That shot hit the medbay captain there's lots of dead med NPCs"_

_Tabby-Kat [Medical Officer] (23:14): "healing will be slow"_

_ShootrGrl89 [Security Officer] (23:14): "breach in the hull"_

_ShootrGrl89 [Security Officer] (23:14): "mobs flooding in"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:15): "ok hold them off"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:15): "Bike aim at their weap-"_

"Mason? Mason?! Are you still up?", the boy's mother called out from the hallway. Mason spun on his chair, wide-eyed as he watched the crack beneath the door to the hallway light up in a yellow glow. 

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:15): "-BRB SRY"_

Mason could only whimper weakly to himself, frantically turning back to his computer to shut off the monitors before desperately diving into his bed next to his desk and tangling himself up inside the bedsheets. Hopefully the navy blue sheets and darkness of his room would conceal his sweaty red face and that his mom wouldn't notice his computer still running in the corner of his room.

Sure enough his bedroom door opened quietly, to which the boy answered by closing his eyes, feigning sleep and trying desperately to slow his breathing to calm his quick-beating heart. After a few moments of silent observation, his mother departed back into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in his room once again. He lay in silence for a couple minutes longer as waited for her footsteps to disappear into the distance.

Abruptly, the preteen rocketted out of bed and plopped himself back into his chair, waiting with baited breath for his monitors to turn on once again. When they finally did he was greeted with a screen full of space debris and an accompanying message.

**"YOUR CREW IS DEAD**

**Press F to Respawn at the nearest Space Port"**

Mason's heart sunk and he slumped back into his chair, staring at the screen in a daze. Finally, he brought himself to message his Crew when he loaded into the spaceport.

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:21): "FUCK sorry guys someone came to my door"_

_Memester_3 [Comms. Officer] (23:22): "AT 11PM?!?!"_

_< 3ChongYol<3 [Navigation Officer] (23:22): "i dont even answer my door past 9pm lol"_

_xXBikeBoiXx [Engineering Officer] (23:22): "Whatever it's fine."_

_xXBikeBoiXx [Engineering Officer] (23:22): "Don't think we were gunna finish it tonight anyway"_

_Tabby-Kat [Medical Officer] (23:22): "That's okay! Everyone still free tomorrow?? We can try again tomorrow morning - I have a good feeling about it."_

_ShootrGrl89 [Security Officer] (23:22): "might be on a little later than usual but I'm down"_

_MasonZ1 [Captain] (23:22): "Im so sorry about that guys that was all my bad"_

_Memester_3 [Comms. Officer] (23:23): "shut it its fine. just go to bed!!!!!!"_

He lay his head down on his keyboard, gently rapping his forehead against the keys. His eyes watered gently, falling down the sides of his cheeks and onto the plastic beneath his face with a faint "plonk" sound. He really loved playing the game with his friends online, even if he had to pretend to be an adult to do it. They treated him fairly and with patience, moreso than any of the kids at school ever did. His online friends were always there for him, always ready to spend time with him and always willing to give him the benefit of the doubt - he considered himself so lucky to have them in his life. As he continued with his meloncholic rhythm his eyes began to close, the stress of the several hour raid finally getting to him, and soon the whirring of his computer fan faded away into obscurity in his mind.

* * *

"Captain! Captain! It seems as though an enemy pirate vessel has discovered our location and is closing in the distance on us fast."

The unmistakable sound of Camilla's voice - the "Military Advisor" (but really just a tutorial NPC) of Star Space Online - rang out through the room, and the florsecent light above him clicked on. Mason sat ridigly upright in a panic. Did he leave the computer's volume up again?!

As he opened his eyes however he found himself lying in a comfortable bed in a chrome-walled room. Along one wall sat a desk with a holographic-looking computer, with a shelf filled with numerous books of various languages as well as a wardrobe with various different pieces of attire. 

The boy squinted, wiping his bright blue eyes with the back of his forearm before trailing them around the room. He recognized this place anywhere - it was the inside of the Captain's Quarters on the S.S. Starling! He was lying in the exact same bed he put his Star Space Online avatar to rest in order to heal him! As any sensible boy his age would do he reached a hand to his elbow and pinched his peachy flesh between his fingertips, only to reel back in a sudden shock of pain. This was all either very much real or he was having the best dream he had ever experienced!

That is, until he noticed the figure leaning over the foot of his bed.

Camilla had a tall, slender form (standing around 6'6") and had a figure not unlike the models he had seen on the Fashion Network at his friend's house. Her skin was pale and her long straight-cut white hair fell down to her slim waist. Her eyes were a piercing and almost seemed to glow in a red hue, and her form was concealed by a tight, serious-looking black military button-up vest adorned with a few medals detailing her military expertise, tight Kevlar pants down to her knees where they met her knee-high leather boots. She was a Terran (or a human as they were known), but the sizes of characters in the game were so exaggerated it was no surprise to him that she practically dwarfed the boy.

"Good morning Captain! Pirates in Star Space Online are simple enemies and very numerous - driven to banditry by the many hardships required to live in the far reaches of the galaxy. I recommend we deal with them before exploring more of the universe", Camilla said to Mason matter-of-factly, pulling the sheets aside to expose Mason's pajama clad form to the bright light of the room, "I have already assembled the rest of the crew in the bridge, and they are awaiting your orders".

While Mason was more than familiar with this scenario since it was exactly how Star Space Online played out when a player created a new character, something about it surprised him (besides the fact he seemed to be in the game). "The...The rest of the crew?", he asked, mostly to himself as he pulled himself groggily up from the bed.

"Yes Captain Mason! Security Officer Rhaelyn, Communications Officer Jessica, Navigation Officer Mi-Young, Engineering Officer Izabella, Medical Officer Tabitha are all waiting for you on the bridge", Camilla responded to him with a smile, her hand resting upon the sword at her hip. 

Mason furrowed his brow - who? Those weren't names he recognized from the game at all. Maybe some new NPCs he had dreamed up? Either way he wasn't just going to stand here and wait to find out. He started moving forward towards the door which slid open vertically to accommodate his exit into the hallway and walking as briskly as his short form could manage towards the crew elevator, feeling well at home within the confines of the S.S. Starling which he already was so familiar with.

"This is your ship, the S.S. Starling! It's a fair, medium-class ship with standard weapons, a cargo hold, prison - a solid all rounder for delivering cargo, fighting pirates and exploring the galaxy. It had a total load of 250 regular civilians and minor members of the crew, though only a few positions for Crew members to occupy. Ships larger than this can be found in the world, but for starting out this is the perfect ship for y-", Camilla said, beginning her typical script which she often recited at the beginning of every game. Mason simply rolled his eyes, having to listen to it for what felt like the millionth time; usually players could just choose to skip the tutorial if they wanted, but there was no dialogue choices here.

...or was there?

As they stepped into the elevator and Mason pressed the button labelled "Bridge", he craned his head to meet Camilla's bright red eyes. "I know all this already Camilla", he said flatly to the NPC. She immediately ceased speaking before looking to the boy with a smile and a playful laugh, "Sorry Captain! I just get all worked up - you know your job best, I'll stop overwhelming you". Mason simply blinked, looking straight at the elevator's control pad once more. That certainly wasn't on script. So maybe...this wasn't exactly like the game?

Those thoughts only grew stronger when the elevator doors opened to reveal the bridge, complete with its massive monitor surrounded by numerous tertiary ones, and various stations for each member of the crew. But standing in the middle of the ship's bridge was a group of women, none of which Mason recognized from his numerous hours within the game, except they all wore vaguely familiar attire - that which players characters could unlock. 

It was the faint translucent nameplates which hung above the women's heads which signaled to the boy that something was very, very amiss.And as the women turned to look in his direction it only got much worse from there.

"C-Captain?! Is that you?", a slightly chubby, pale-skinned woman interjected as soon as the boy stepped onto the bridge. She stood around 6'0" tall, with a white and red nurse outfit which clung to her form which a pair of soft heavy breasts seemed to struggle against. A set of golden pauldrons indicated her status as an officer and a simple pistol sat strapped to her hip. Above her head hovered a faint nameplate in pink letters: 'Tabby-Kat'. To him, she looked like she might have been in her late 20s.

"Y-You're...you're not...", another younger-looking woman spoke up in disbelief. She definitely looked more Korean which helped the confused child identify her quickly as '<3ChongYol<3', the ship's Navigator. She stood smaller than the others at 5'6", tightly bound black hair in a bun and sharp gaze seemed to bear a stronger intelligence than he would have expected from speaking to her over text chat. She was wearing what appeared to be a sci-fi equivalent of an air stewardess' outfit, complete with a bright blue pencil skirt and frilled blouse, a red bowtie at her neck and a communications headset on one ear - just like her avatar in Star Space Online!

"THE CAPTAIN IS JUST A KID!", shrieked a third girl. This one wore what the boy could only describe as a white schoolgirl outfit with a frilled cleavage cutout and red skirt, only of the many vanity items in the game. Although her build was fairly typical of a girl her age, he couldn't help but notice her rather generous bust which seemed to partially spill out her top and her demure looking curly brown hair which she kept in pigtails. The most striking part, however, was that for as long as Mason had known her, 'Memester_3' had claimed to be a private dancer at an illustrious sex club - but now he could see plainly that at 5'9'', she was just a teenager only a few years older than himself!

He wanted to raise that point to her in retaliation, but in opening his mouth to speak he was cutoff by 'ShootrGrl89', who had a strong voice that boomed slightly more than the others, and she pointed an accusatory finger at the 'Memester_3'. "Jesus Christ, be quiet for two seconds!", she ordered, to which the commotion on the bridge quieted down almost immediately. She had darker skin and wore a t-shirt in the style of a police officer which fell to her thighs and constrained tightly to her muscular form by a single black weapon belt with numerous items hooked to it. Her curly hair was cut into an afro a few inches long and she seemed to be one of the older members of the group, and only her tight security dress betrayed the feminine shape of her bosom.

Standing in the background among all the chaos was another figure, one Mason couldn't even hope to identify except for the tight white tanktop and loose brown cargo pants, her short blonde hair tied back into a blue bandana. Was that...'xXBikeBoiXx'? Why, he...er...she wasn't a boy at all, she was a woman! And a curvaceous one at that! She was certainly the tallest at 6'2'' but the boy wouldn't have even guessed she was in her early 40s, much less that she would have spoken with a British accent. "I think we have bigger problems...", she mumbled to herself, her eyes turning to look at the monitor which showed them a small pirate ship zooming through their sector towards them, firing barrage after barrage of lazer weapons into the ships shield, rocking it to and fro.  
  
"A-Are you all-", Mason stammered, his voice cracking slightly as his face grew red, the awkwardness of the situation growing as the commotion increased once more and his voice faded beneath everyone else's, "...m-my friends...". While he was taken aback by the entire situation, Camilla seemed completely calm, simply looking to Mason with a smile and her hands resting on her lap, "What are your orders Captain?". Mason looked up to the NPC, tears welling up in his eyes as the S.S. Starling continued to rock to and fro from the enemy's barrage and the crew he had been playing with for so long argued and bickered over themselves. Mason simply stood silent, arms to his side in his rocket-ship pajamas, feeling completely lost.

Camilla, almost as if sensing the boy's apprehension, took a knee next to him and placing a thin hand upon his shoulder, staring into his eyes with hers as her smile faded away. "Captain MasonZ1. There are pirates attacking. Your crew are aimless", she sighed quietly, looking from the crew to the young boy again as her smile creeped back onto her long face, "They need a Captain, and I believe you are most qualified". She squeezed his shoulder tenderly, "I believe only you can lead them into the world of Star Space Online!". 

Mason simply stared at her for a moment in silence. She was just an NPC and was still speaking to him as if he was just a player going through his first encounter - but for the time and place it made him feel deeply at ease. She was right; if he wasn't going to wrangle everyone together they all could very well be doomed, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his friends before he even had the chance to properly meet them just because he was too scared to do anything!

With that, MasonZ1 reached a hand out to slam it repeatedly against the side of the captains chair next to him. The sound of metal on metal silenced the room and the eleven year old lifted himself up onto the Captain's chair with a little bit of effort involved before pointing a finger out to the group of women. "We can talk about all this later! Right now we need to stop these pirates before they blow us to smithereens!", he said pointing to the pirate ship, blown up large on the monitor in front fo everyone.

The women looked at each other, exchanging cautious glances and holding their words to themselves. 'xXBikeBoiXx' was the first to step forward, pressing her fist to her round chest to offer the boy, mimicking the S.S. Starling's Crew Salute Emote. "I'm not going to die here, MasonZ1. I'm in", she said flatly before making her way to the engineering seat and siting upright on it, enabling the computer. One by one, the other women followed suit and reluctantly made their way to the seats for their own positions, and Mason's heart fluttered each time they did. 

Once they had all found their seats, he knew they could finally start their counter attack. Putting on his headset which rested on the armrest of the seat, he announced through the loudspeaker of the ship: "This is your Captain MasonZ1 speaking. We're going to get everyone out of this in one piece".


	2. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew of the S.S. Starling need to set aside their differences and fight off a pirate ship which is coming for their ship, as well as figure out what exactly is going on in the new Virtual World they find themselves trapped in!

From his rotating chair in the centre of the bridge, Mason had a great view of everything which was happening within the bridge, with all the relevant information being relayed directly to his own personal monitor. While the context of actually being inside the ship while leading it was different the interface felt nearly the same and it even felt as though he was simply playing the game as they did every night - well, except for the looming threat of imminent death that is.

 _< 3ChongYol<3 _brushed a fringe of hair behind the cup of her headset's ear as she watched the pirate ship swing around on her computer's terminal. "Captain! They're setting a course towards us", she said, navigating expertly through the various navigation screens before her.

"Okay Yol, just take us a few degrees starboard and hold us steady", he said, his voice shaking as he did so. Deep inside his stomach he got the feeling he was in way over his head, but it wasn't something he was in any position to admit. Instead he looked in the direction of Tabby-Kat who was standing a few feet to the side of the Captain's chair alongside _ShootrGrl89_ , "Shootr, Kat - you two patrol the ship and keep an eye out for NPC casualties or anyone trying to board", he ordered them, anxiously squeezing the armrests of his chair in his palms, "I-I think we gotta be extra careful this time".

 _Tabby-Kat_ nodded, a nervous smile crossing her face, "Y-Yes Captain! We're on it". Despite all their revealing of their true appearances, it seemed Tabby-Kat was as chipper IRL as she was in-game. _ShootrGrl89_ however, offered a sideways glance at the boy which seemed to almost look at him with a sense of admonishment, before following Tabby-Kat into the elevator, pressing the button to take the Medical Officer and Security Officer into the inside of the ship.

While _ShootrGrl89_ 's glance left him with twangs of guilt, he had no time to worry about them. Instead the eleven year old looked towards _xXBikeBoiXx_ who was busy scanning the enemy's ship for weapons and lifeforms. "Bike, once Yol has lined us up shoot everything we have at them - they have a small ship so maybe we can disable them on the first pass", the boy suggested. _xXBikeBoiXx_ looked to him blankly for a moment before the curvaceous woman nodded coolly in response, "You got it". Within a few seconds as the pirate ship moved closer, the S.S. Starling was in position to fire. "Wait until you lock on", Captain MasonZ1 informed _xXBikeBoiXx_ who simply rolled her eyes to him in response.

"This isn't our first rodeo, Captain", _Memester_3_ piped up. Currently, she was in the process of jamming the enemy communications to prevent them from calling backup in nearby sectors - just in case there were other pirates in the area. The pigtailed brown-haired girl looked to the Captain over her shoulder with a cackle, "We don't need to be meta-managed by a kid". "Save it for after the fight", _< 3ChongYol<3 _interjected in her Korean accent, huffing toward _Memester_3_.

Meanwhile the pirate ship was growing closer and closer and Mason was beginning to wonder if _xXBikeBoiXx_ was going to fire at all. The young boy's heart was practically begging to beat out of his small frame until he couldn't stand the tension any longer as the ship rocked back and forth from the pirate's oncoming fire.

Finally, with nearly perfect coordination the boy shouted out to _xXBikeBoiXx,_ "FIRE!" at near the same time the blonde triggered the attack, pressing a button that unleashed a barrage of homing lazers which found their way to the pirate ship. A small series of explosions broke out on the back end of the ship, launching it wildly off course as its thrusters betrayed its intentions. The crew who remained in the bridge watched with baited breath as the ship attempted to recourse itself away from the S.S. Starling, floundering helplessly in its gore of debris which hovered around it. Not long thereafter did a series of small explosions seem to ring out from the hull of the pirate ship. Camille who took position standing behind Mason's chair, reached down to offer a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and a wide smile, "Great work Captain! You've taken down your first ship in Star Space Online - hopefully the first of many victories for you to come!".

 _xXBikeBoiXx_ turned in her chair, "Looks like their life support systems are down, Cap".

 _< 3ChongYol<3 _turned in hers as well to face Mason, looking across to him with a pout of concern. "Captain...what if the people in that ship are just like us?", she inquired, swallowing momentarily before her brown eyes tore away from him and towards the monitor.

 _Memester_3_ spoke up with a dramatic scoff, "They're not like us dummy, they're _aliens_ ".

"N-Not like that-", _< 3ChongYol<3 _corrected with a shake of her head, wiggling her tight brown bun atop her head, "I mean, what if they are human too? Like...not just NPCs like Camilla?". Camilla seemed to pay no awareness of being called an "NPC" by the Asian woman, simply smiling contentedly as she watched the explosions ring out on screen. "Are we just going to let them die..?", _< 3ChongYol<3 _asked, to which she shot a fearful glance toward _xXBikeBoiXx_ who simply shrugged coldly back to her.

Mason on the other hand, hadn't even considered that. He knew him and his Crew had been pulled into his ship...but he hadn't even thought about if they were humans or not! He had assumed they would all just be NPCs who populated the world...but if they had been pulled into their own ship he had no reason to believe it couldn't have happened to the other players too!

He bit his tongue, anxiously wringing his hands together before reaching up to his headset.

"S-Shootr?", he chimed in. After a few moments of silence, observing the pirate ship helplessly tumbling through space, the dark woman responded over the headset.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Mason hesitated for a moment, watching the desperate look of _< 3ChongYol<3'_s face before piping up, "I need you to get a squad together and board the enemy pirate ship...bring back any survivors you find". A fant smile grew across _< 3ChongYol<3's _lips as _ShootrGrl89_ responded, "Sure thing. Looks like you crippled them good, so should only take a couple of minutes".

Mason too sighed with relief, looking to _< 3ChongYol<3 _with as reassuring a grin he could muster - but his heart simply wouldn't stop pounding away.

* * *

Sure enough, it only took _ShootrGrl89_ a few short minutes to salvage whatever she could from the ruined pirate ship. while the ship was fairly small, most of the crew seemed to have died in the conflict, while many others which _ShootrGrl89_ brought back were too badly wounded for _Tabby-Kat_ to heal. Only one survivor, a female Maldarin, was saved from the wreckage and taken away to the brig.

Mason had decided there was far too much going on to be able to process and as such he ordered Camilla to clear out all NPCs from the S.S. Starling's boardroom and called all his Crewmates within it.

When they had all finally arrived Mason found himself still in his pajamas at the head of the table with all the women looking in his direction, waiting expectantly for him to say something. Finally, when the pressure became too much, the boy spoke up.

"I-I think you all know why we're here...", he started, running his fingers through his messy hair and staring at the table in front of him.

"Actually I have no idea why we're here", _ShootrGrl89_ responded, "Last thing I remember I was passing out in bed and now all this is happening".

 _< 3ChongYol<3 _looked over to the dark woman, shaking her head, "I think he means in the meeting room; I don't think anyone knows why we're actually in SSO". The young woman looked to Mason, raising a thin brow, "I...well, I didn't know you were just a kid. Does your Mom know you play SSO?"

 _Memester_3_ however, had her sights set on a different prize; the gorgeous blonde in a white tank top leaning back in her rolly chair. "My mind is mostly blown that _xXBikeBoiXx_ is a girl! You've been pretending to be a guy this whole time - what are you some kind of pervert?!", the schoolgirl-uniform clad brunette accused, standing up in her chair and slamming a palm onto the table.

 _xXBikeBoiXx_ simply turned her unimpressed gaze to _Memester_3_ , watching her in a cold silence before standing up from her chair and addressing the Crew. "Okay, yes. I'm not a guy. My name is really Isabelle. Sorry", she sighed, folding her arms beneath her huge round chest and peering between the Crew members, "But it's ten times easier to play SSO as a guy than having every idiot and his brother try to pick me up, right? None of you even cared either way anyway, so what does it matter?".

The Crew fell silent at her words, and Mason considered them carefully. She was right after all - when they were playing together it didn't matter who the other people claimed to be, it only mattered how fun they were to play with. Isabelle's words gave a shot of confidence into the boy and he stood up too. "Same for me! My name really is Mason but...I only pretended to be an adult so people wouldn't make fun of me", he huffed, "And I think I was still a good Captain, even for a kid!".

 _Tabby-Kat_ stood up as well with a warm, motherly smile across her face as usual. "Well...I think it's nice to finally meet you two properly," she said, looking to Isabelle and Mason in turn before addressing the other three women, "My name is really Tabitha, but 'Tabby' is fine. I don't think I lied about who I am but I really just want everyone to get along...".

 _< 3ChongYol<3 _watched as everyone revealed their true selves, raising her hand after them. "ChongYol is kinda a guy's name but...well, it's someone else's name anyway. My real name is Mi-Young".

The powerful black woman sitting at the far end of the table from Mason also stood up _,_ and _ShootrGrl89_ introduced herself as well. "I'm Rhealyn. It's nice to meet everyone, I just wish it maybe wasn't under these circumstances".

As all this was unfolding around her, _Memester_3_ looked more and more appalled, "I can't believe everyone has been lying to me the whole time! I feel so betrayed!".

"Wait - aren't you the one who said you were in your thirties and working in a sex club?", Rhaelyn countered, looking the teen over with scrutiny. Memester_3 responded with mouth agape, struggling for words before resigning herself to the point, "I mean come on, no one's perfect!". She peered around the group before sighing, "I'm Jessica".

With that, the room fell into an awkward silence for a short while, before Mason broke it.

"So...what do we know about where we are then?", Mason asked the room, rolling from the soles of his feet, to his ankles and back again, "I-I noticed that everyone still seems really good at the roles their character had in the game, so I think we might have some of our same skillsets that our characters had...or something".

Rhaelyn nodded, "Yeah. I'm not good with guns or anything IRL, but I seem to be pretty good with them here". She looked around at the Crew surrounding her pensively before adding, "I also don't look...exactly like this IRL. I feel like everyone could be a little more exaggerated here than they are in the real world".

"Yeah, I'm pretty tall IRL but not quite this much", agreed Isabelle. Jessica also nodded as she looked down at her schoolgirl top which strained against her large chest, "You can say that again, I think I noticed my boobs are bigger here", Tabby also nodded at that, trying to properly button up the top button of her nurse outfit. Tabby did a double-take in the direction of Mason and blushed, "Er...s-sorry". Mason however, tired his best to divert his attention, though it was certainly something he had noticed on all the women too.

Mi-Young tapped a finger on her chin, "Maybe we've just been...'adjusted' to fit the fantasy of the world better..?", she suggested.

Mason's mind drifted back to Camilla and the conundrum of what was and wasn't an NPC. "Has anyone talked to an NPC or anything? I talked to Camilla a little but...", he paused, his mind floating playfully back to the look of her slender figure.

Rhaelyn nodded to the boy, her curly hair bounding with the motion. "I spoke with some of the NPCs on the Security team. They seemed pretty human-like in their responses, but as soon as I started talking about NPCs and game mechanics to them they got a little confused", she paused, rapping her strong fingers against the wood table, "...so maybe they won't be a font of information".

"And we can't see nameplates on players who aren't in our Crew, so it's going to be hard to know who is a human and who isn't", Mi-Young said to herself, following her own train of thought, "It's really scary...".

Jessica however, seemed less phased, "Look, it's already a flipping freak accident that this happened to us - I really don't think anyone else we come across is gunna be human. Besides SSO's universe is HUGE, what are the odds we even run into one?!".

Mi-Young shot a serious look to the young girl, "There's always a chance".

Tabby meanwhile, had simply been listening contentedly in the corner. When the conversation died down, she raised her hand to speak with a smile. "So it sounds like we **don't** know what happened. We don't know if there are other humans. We don't totally know how the rules of SSO work while we're here...but we **do** know who each other are. We do know our skills are pretty close to our in-game characters. We do know NPCs listen to us. We do know this is our ship, and we do know, more or less, the rules of SSO". She looked to the crew with a smile, "So...for right now it sounds like we need to learn a bit more and maybe get a feel for things?", Tabby's wavy blonde hair flowed as she looked through her spectacles to the boy sitting in the seat at the end of the table, "Does that sound about right, Captain?".

Mason, only now realizing he was being addressed, looked up from his feet towards the woman. "O-Oh! Y-Yes...I think that sounds right", he acknowledge, turning the problem over in his brain. He ten began issuing commands.

"Isabelle: try and see if anyone knows anything about like...weird...interdimensional...travel rift....thingies. Maybe there's a reason we're here.

Jessica: try and flag down passing ships. See what the rumor is in the galaxy or if anyone has heard of anything that sounds like a human operating around here.

Tabby: see what the civilian NPCs know. They must have an idea if something is going on.

Mi-Young: take us to the nearest Star Port. Try and avoid any other ships until we get there - just play it safe.

Rhaelyn: Look around the ship a little. See if there's anything we might be missing or anyone causing trouble. I don't want anything happening that I don't know about"

By the time Mason finished he realized just how much he had been spouting orders and, by the looks of their faces, the others had noticed too, as they observed him with a sense of shock. It was the first time he truly sounded like a Captain and in the least it reassured Mason of his position as leader of the S.S. Starling.

Thanks to their history of playing together they seemed to intuit what the Captain needed them to do, but of course Jessica was the one to speak out first.

"And what are you gunna do, Mason?", she asked, raising a bow as the rest of the Crew readied themselves to leave the ship.

The eleven year old looked to the teen pensively for a moment before sighing deeply, "I'm going to check on that prisoner Rhaelyn found on the pirate ship".


	3. Camilla's Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason runs into Camilla unexpectedly on his way through the ship and he asks her to help him further understand the S.S. Starling, as well as to help him out with another task on his mind...

When the Crew had left the meeting room, Mason found himself alone once again. Hanging his head, he shuffled his feet out the door and down the hallway. They had some time to kill while they traveled now and he was interested in checking out some parts of the ship in order to get a feel for it. After all he was the Captain - he should probably get to know the ship, right? 

Captain...He was still struggling with the whole notion that they were inside the game, but he had to be the one delegating people...and a bunch of adults too! They should know better than him! Why should they be the ones who obey him, when they're obviously more competent at this stupid life thing than he is?! Why did he have to choose the Captain role?! As he walked, he began to smack his forehead out of anger.

"Stupid stupid stupid!", the teen grumbled. His frail body, still cloaked in bright blue pajamas, soon bounced off of something in the middle of the hallway, nearly toppling him backwards onto the ground. "G-Gah! S-Sorry-", he began to apologize, his eyes trailing up a uniform-clad figure and resting on her face above him, "O-Oh...hi Camilla". The advisor looked down to the boy over the curve of her generous breasts, which the boy took note of only briefly before he quickly corrected to look at his feet once more out of habit.

"Hello, Captain!", she offered him with a smile, her hands behind her rear as she stood at attention in the centre of the hallway, "What's stupid? Is something the matter?".

Mason, eyes trickling back upwards, shook his head, "N-No...it's just...". He sighed in defeat. "I-I don't know, just lotsa stuff happening", he wiped away at an eye which tickled with the faint sensation of a tear welling in it.

Camilla, as per usual form, hardly seemed dissuaded by Mason's feelings, "Oh of course Captain! I'm sure you're quite a busy man after all. Is there anything I can do to help?", Camilla asked, bending down at the hips, legs straight, to meet the boy's eye level. 

Mason blinked, wiping his eye once more. A thought had just occurred to him, one which he didn't see as preposterous given the revelation the women had about their bodies in this world.

"Camilla...how...how old do you think I am?", the boy asked.

The NPC straightened up once more, still smiling sweetly. She moved a leather hand to her mouth and guffawed into it, rearing her head back, "Captain! Are you already worried about your age? Well...since you asked...I think you're in your thirties? But I don't think you look a day over 25!", the slender woman suggested with a wink. 

Mason couldn't help himself but to blush all over his fair cheeks. It seems like the NPCs didn't exactly see them as they knew themselves to be either...useful information which might come in handy for later. But at this point, it was just another strange rule that didn't surprise the boy.

Since his Crew were now too busy (and probably needed time to process everything anyway, he figured), Mason inquired at Camilla once more. "Can you show me around the ship, Camilla? It's been a while since I've actually walked through it". Technically he had walked through it plenty of times in-game, but usually he never admired the scenery or ever thought about the ship itself - he would just run from gameplay point to gameplay point. Besides, the Captain almost never had to walk through anywhere but the bridge except when they were being boarded!

Camilla continued to smile sweetly, answering Mason with a nod, "Of course Captain...but...", her eyes trailed over the boy's small form for a moment before her deep red eyes met his sky blue ones, "Maybe you should change first? Many of the civilians will respect a Captain when he's in uniform". 

Mason only then realized the jammies he was wearing. He looked himself over before nodding to her without hesitation, "Y-Yes! Please take me back to my quarters so I can change". 

Camilla however, simply laughed once more, "Captain, you can change attire by bringing up the 'Inventory' menu with the 'i' button~". 

Mason's face twisted. She must have been bugged or something - he didn't have an 'i' button-

\- However, just as his thoughts moved to the words 'i' button, a small holographic displayed opened up in his peripheral, and his eyes widened. His inventory! Sure enough, he could see his own equipment slots and items in his inventory. It seemed much simpler than the actual UI menus he had seen in game, but it was better than nothing!

Within his inventory he saw a few items: a lazer pistol, a med kit, and a Captain's shirt, trousers and shoes. With a finger and almost by instinct, Mason dragged the items onto his equipment slots, which removed his pajamas and placed them in his inventory and placed his clothing on top of his figure. Looking down at himself he certainly looked much sharper than before! He now sported a fitted black military button-up and smart looking black slacks, with a shiny pair of shoes.

As he was busy staring at his new, comfy clothes, Camilla broke his concentration by beginning her long-winded exposition, spinning on her heel to lead him down the hallway of the ship as she spoke, "The S.S. Starling is your ship - it's 422 days old, housing a staff of 250 (including auxiliaries such as the spouses and children of the staff) and a max crew of 8. It can hold up to 500 tons of cargo and has 12 weapon slots - 6 on the port and starboard sides of the ship. It can reliably jump 5 light years and...". Mason was still processing what she was doing and had to run to catch up to the differences in their stride.

It was only a short while before he regretted asking her for the tour as the knowledge Camilla seemed to speak was seemingly endless. They wandered through numerous parts of the ship for a couple of hours, Camilla doing her part to brief the Captain as concisely as she could manage. Despite his age, he had a rather impressive memory for anything involving video games (possibly what lead him to becoming a Captain in the first place) so he made a mental note of all the areas they passed through:

 **The Bridge:** Self explanatory - the area where the Crew sat to navigate the spaceship and coordinate during times of battle. Currently, only Mi-Young was there, diligently setting a course on the ship.

 **The Crew Quarters:** An area especially for the Crew. Rhaelyn, Mi-Young, Jessica and Isabelle all had their own designated rooms next to Mason's, though he dared not look inside. Apparently there was a 'holo-room' in his area too which could run a number of simulations, kinda like VR! Mason made a note to try that out when he had time.

 **The Staff Quarters:** An area for all the NPC staff of the ship to live in. It has rooms for sleeping, mess halls for eating, and the Medical Wing for injuries.

 **The Civilian Quarters:** An area for all the civilians aboard the ship. Similar to the Staff Quarters but without the barracks. It has a shopping-mall like section with a number of different merchants and areas for recreation. 

**The Guts:** The bottom-most part of the ship housed a number of different vital service facilities. Engineering, the Cargo Bay, off-boarding shuttles, the Security Wing - when it came to running the ship, this section had it all.

Occasionally during the tour the boy would lose his focus on something or another, particularly on Camilla's backside. Being only 4'0'' and on the shorter end of the spectrum for a boy his age had the poor side effect of the tall NPC's rear end being just beneath his eye-line and he struggled to keep his gaze from wandering the whole time - especially when other NPCs were watching. He was almost sure Camilla had caught him doing so from time to time, however Camilla never seemed to mention anything about it to him so perhaps he was just feeling overly guilty about the whole thing. 

It was always obvious to him that the SSO developers were a little...overzealous in their portrayal of female characters - him and the Crew had often discussed how disproportionate and unrealistic some of them looked, and Camilla's tall, thin yet shapely figure was only evidence of that.

* * *

"...and this is the Security Wing. It has the Armoury, Shooting Range and the Brig inside of it", Camilla finally concluded as they reached the end of her guided tour outside the door to the wing. They were in The Guts of the ship now and while things certainly looked more unruly and the aesthetics less actively maintained than the living quarters, it had a certain rustic charm to its exposed piping and gentle whirring from within the walls around them.

The tour Camilla had given him not only distracted him from the helpless feeling he had after the meeting, but her words also reminded him of what he had planned on doing that evening.

"The Brig you said?", Mason inquired, pulling down the waist of his new shirt, the tightness of which he was still getting accustomed to, "Can you show me it? I wanted to talk to that prisoner Rhaelyn rescued from the pirate ship".

A flash of confusion crossed Camilla's face for a moment before she nodded her head diligently as always, leading Mason into the Security Wing and through a few hallways. He had long since given up on not staring at the woman's hips as they walked, his boyish eyes glaring at her shapely behind before him. It was fine, he told himself, because she's just an NPC. 

Not long was it that the duo found themselves in a hallway with a series of jail cells along two walls, each featuring a bed and facilities for keeping oneself hygienic. Sure enough, in one of the further cells the Maldarin woman was bound at the ankles, her wrists tied securely at her backside as she lay upon the bed, eyes closed. Mason approached the cell, peering into it and watching the woman silently.

The Maldarins are a tall race, and this woman must have been around 6'9'' with sleek pastel blue skin and black eyes. She was hairless, the closest thing approximating it was a pair of tendrils which were tied back into a simple braid behind her head down to her rear end. Her body was toned and slim, wearing only a skintight leotard, somewhat dirtied from the pirate ship ordeal, spanning from her groin to her shoulders which constrained her form suggestively, her rather large breasts tightly bound by its structure. The boy, having spent all evening staring at Camilla's butt, found a new foe in the Maldarin woman's, as he awkwardly adjusted his groin in an attempt to hide that shame.

As Mason stared helplessly at the alien's chest which rose and fell with her silent breaths, he piped up to Camilla. "I need to speak with her", he told her, eyes peeling from her breasts and working their way up to the Military Advisor, "We should wake her up".

Camilla raised a brow, "Captain, only the most skilled can speak Maldarin. It's a language that their people hold a tightly-guarded secret. I don't think she can be spoken to". 

Mason felt his heart drop into his stomach. He forgot Maldarin was a very late-game skill that can only be learned by the top 100 Captains in the Crew Leaderboards. And it seemed like NPCs weren't able to speak it either - at least, not non-Maldarin NPCs like Camilla. His eyes simply transfixed to the blue woman's chest again as he mumbled to himself, "Right...I...forgot....". That's when the realization hit him that Players couldn't even make a Maldarin character, which meant this Maldarin was probably not even a human at all!

The boy huffed, turning his back to the jail bars and sliding down to slump on the ground in defeat. He was a stupid Captain! Now he had a prisoner they didn't know what to do with and weren't anywhere closer to figuring out what was going on. AND he had to look at Camilla's butt all night! He forced his groin into position once more with an angry huff. Stupid NPCs!

The boy and the two NPCs sat in silence for a few moments, as Mason's thoughts churned in his head. Hmm...stupid NPCs...? 

Just as Camilla opened her mouth to speak however, Mason had an idea, tearing his eyes up to the platinum white-haired woman and speaking first. "Camilla, I need to speak to the Maldarin. Can you wait outside and make sure we're not disturbed?", he asked her, lifting himself shakily to his feet again and wiping his hands on his butt.

Camilla, with a look of confusion dotted across her face, tilted her head, long strands of hair trailing down her side for a moment before seemingly snapping back into form, "Of course Captain! I'll make sure your interrogation goes undisturbed!". With that, the tall woman hummed as she exited the brig area through the only door, the audible sound of the thick door's lock hitching into place behind her.

Mason turned around, no longer worried about attempting to fix the unsightly growth which pushed against the lap of his pants as he watched the Maldarin NPC sleep on the bed from outside her cell. This is stupid, he thought, but...not any more stupid than this whole situation was.

With a final nervous swallow, his heart racing, he circled around to the cell's entrance and placed his palm upon the hand reading lock which opened the door to the cell with a quiet 'fwissh'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far! I love receiving them and I'm very glad people are enjoying this (my first!) fiction~ If you have any thoughts or feelings as always feel free to leave them so I can know what's on your mind ^^


	4. The Maldarin Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason is now alone with the Maldarian pirate Rhaelyn had captured and is finally able to explore his childish relations with the NPCs to his heart's content!

Mason was left alone once more, standing in the cell with the Maldarin woman lying in the cot in front of him. Despite the NPC's size, the Maldarin Pirate woman fit in it comfortably, her yellow leotard constraining her form almost as much as the metal shackles which kept her arms behind her and her ankles together.

Obviously, the boy had never been with a woman before, much less a Maldarin one! He often had dreams about them - sometimes he would doodle naked images of his teacher in his book at home, often touching himself all the while. What he knew about sex he only knew because of his best friend Roy - much more of a miscreant than he ever was, he had filled his mind with the birds and bees ever since he first met him when he was nine. Mason always pretended like he knew everything about sex when he was with Roy, but in reality that couldn't have been harder from the truth. He was always too scared to talk to girls at school, but...well, this was a video game right? And they were just mindless NPCs! If he was expected to act like a proper adult Captain like everyone expected then...it was just harmless right? And no one would know, because the Maldarin only spoke Maldarin! It's not like she cold tell other members of the crew...right?

He could feel the sweat trickling from his brow as he watched the woman. Occasionally, she would turn slightly on the cot, her large round chest swaying with the motion. Mason inched closer, eyes transfixed upon her breasts and trailing from her bosom to her face, approaching as carefully as he could manage before he finally got to a point where he was standing over her calm body upon the cot.

They were huge - and only in a video game sort of way! Carefully, after several moments of hesitation, he gradually brought a solitary finger down upon her chest and pressed it into the side of her taut chest, pushing it against the soft form. There was a slight ripple effect through the woman's breast as his young hand poked it again and again, simply observing its movements and taking in her body in silence. Down at his lap meanwhile, he felt the growing sensation pressing against the fabric of his groin. Ahhh...he couldn't take it anymore!

Still trying to stay quiet, Mason reached his hands down to his pants in order to loosen the button and zipper, allowing them to drop to his ankles to reveal the wet bulge now straining against his cute white briefs. He left one hand to gently knead at the form at his lap while the other encroached on the Maldarin once more, this time pressing his palm flatly against the bulbous shape of her breast and turning in his fingers to cradle her shape. His little mouth couldn't help but drop in excitement, transfixed at the sensation. The warmth, the shape, the smell - is this what a woman felt like? It was so much more exciting than he could have possibly imagined!

Apparently, the Maldarin woman thought it exciting too as she let a small breath of air from between her pursed lips, beady black eyes slowly opening as she looked upon her admirer who didn't seem to take the same notice of her. She let out a loud yelp, instinctively kicking up her knees against the boy in an attempt to push him away, though her bindings made it impossible to do so.

Mason snapped back into where he was, looking over to the woman's face with a look of terror. She was awake! He removed his hand from his lap and reached a small hand out to her mouth, covering it as tightly as he could while his other hand remained in position at her chest.

From behind the boy's hand the pirate attempted a few words in her native tongue, "#@%$# !@#^ @#( !^?!", she hissed, though the words were lost on Mason. Instead he shook his head, removing his hand from her mouth and placing a finger to his lips with a frown. "J-Just be quiet please! I-I'm just gunna be quick..!".

The Maldarin woman seemed to cease her struggle somewhat, understanding the implications of the boy's actions. Instead, she closed her eyes once more, settling into position on her back with a nervous swallow.

As the child lifted his hands from the woman's mouth he felt the moisture on his hand. Everything really felt so real! In his curiosity he raised the moisture to his palm, sniffing it briefly and licking it. This was...someone else's spit? An NPC's spit too...it seemed like the real thing! His hand crept its way up the woman's chin as his fingers gently ushered open her mouth, which caught her by surprise and made her look upon the boy once more, his finger opening up her jaw further to bare the inside of her mouth to him. The curious lad peeked between her lips, looking upon her human-like teeth and soft, wet tongue which churned in its cavity between her slippery cheeks.

"Wow...", he grumbled to himself, the Maldarin looking towards him with a look of concern. Carefully, he moved his index finger into her large mouth and pushed against the top of her tongue and felt her cheeks from within, enraptured by the realism of it all. It's like a dream!

After a moment or two, he retracted his fingers and allowed the pirate's mouth to close once more before he leaned forward to plant his lips upon hers in an amateurish kiss, slopping his boyish mouth on her womanly lips which offered no signs of kissing back, her eyes simply wide in shock and looking for an escape where none existed. Mason breathed heavily through his nose, one hand on her breast and the other on his crotch as he kissed her and kneaded into the taut spandex-like fabric of her leotard.

But now? He was desperate as his member practically screamed to be released from its confines which the boy obliged by tugging the briefs down to his ankles, his dick finally bouncing free in the cool air of the cell.

And that's when he noticed it.

He thought he had gotten lucky and avoided the changes the members of his Crew had undergone - but between his legs he now watched as his hairless, 10 inch cock throbbed in the direction of the woman, a single vein throbbing beneath its skin. He was huge! Definitely not like this before - in fact, with this new size he imagined his cock would have hung almost down to his knees normally - he looked almost disproportionate!

It seemed his Maldarin partner was shocked by this too, as her eyes widened when his prick bounced outward at her, the wet head inadvertently falling to rest on her toned tummy which called his attention back to the woman - only this time to the nook of her thighs.

His hand crept down to her groin, carefully slipping between her legs and pressing against the shape of her nether region against the fabric. It was very hot and moist - though she attempted to keep her legs closed, the child continued to move his small hand between her large gap, feeling up and down her slit as he watched his wrist maneuver between them. But he wanted more, and he pushed aside the wet fabric to expose her blue and pink lips to the air. Roy told him about this 'fingering' too, though he had never done it before!

But the Maldarin squirmed, attempting to move away once more to no avail.

"$!#( @ )#$( %%!", she whimpered, but her voice fell on deaf ears as the young boy in his excitement persisted. He gently slipped one small finger into her wet opening, tenderly running it along the smooth ridges of her inside as best he could muster, though he primarily just swished her juices about inside of her. The woman continued to squirm and attempted to sit up but the boy placed a hand firmly upon her breast and guided her back to the cot. He was sure she could overpower him given the opportunity, however Mason hoped a jailed NPC would be smart enough not to...

The boy's cock ushered forth precum which dribbled into a wet stain on the woman's naval, and he himself squirmed at the sensation. He could only imagine what this would be like if she had wanted this! But the boy wasn't satiated and he pulled his hand from her groin, leaving a few long strands of juice on his hand which dropped onto her lap in the process. Instead, he rested his wet hand on his long, veiny cock, his free hand moving the spandex from her chest inward to spill her large assets out the sides of her shirt.

Mason gasped deeply, frantically grasping the soft flesh of his partner's tit in his hand as she squirmed beneath him. Maldarin flesh proved to be not only smoother and far more flawless than human flesh, but her delicious looking pastel blue flesh and dark blue nipple was too much for the excited squirt to resist. He bent over, beginning to jerk off his dick up and down as quickly as he could and slathering her juices across his pillar as he wrapped his lips around the woman's tender nipple, lapping at it greedily with his tongue all the while. He groaned a cute, eager groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, losing himself in the sensation.

"Th-This is...a-amazing..!", he managed to breath through hot bouts of sucking her breasts, the precum from his member now enough to polish his cock alone. The warm, sweaty musk from the Maldarin's recently freed skin overwhelmed the boy as he gasped for air, the woman lying complacently on the cot in front of him still bound as she anxiously rubbed her thighs together, breasts on display for the young boy to take in.

But he was starting to struggle. He started to feel a sensation build up inside of him - one he had felt before - and he realized what was soon coming. But what would he do?! Where should it go?!

Oh...right!

He released his grasp from the pirate's now rock-hard nipple and seized her by the jaw with a tiny hand, eyes flickering as he looked at her in a daze, taking in the sight of her sharp features while his cock pointed at her, readying itself to burst.

"@($*...@!*$-", she began to speak, but was cut off as the boy climaxed, his lithe abs tensing up beneath his shirt and balls tightening as shot after shot of youthful white cum oozed forth from his tip, spraying strand after strand in diagonals across the lying woman's face. "Ahhn! Ahhhn~!!!", the boy couldn't help but moan out when he stood up on his tiptoes, his grip on the woman's jaw growing tighter and tighter with each passing shot. She remained complacent however, eyes closing reactively to protect them from his assault, a few strands finding their way across her lips and being lost in the recesses of her mouth which caused her to cough from the discomfort.

And after a moment, it was over. His rowdy dick began to subside and he opened his eyes to view the NPC's face helplessly before him, strands of cum hanging from her pointed ears and blue lips with her face glazed in the eleven year old's youthful spunk.

He released her jaw, allowing her head to fall to the side as she whimpered helplessly. His eyes grew wide, the guilt now hitting him. NPC or not, it didn't stop him from feeling a little bad for what he had just done...

Frantically, he hauled his pants back up around his waist and loosely secured them with a frown. "I-I know you c-can't understand me...b-but...I-I'm sorry miss!", the boy said. Awkwardly, he reached a hand out to pull her leotard back over the surface of her tits before turning about and rushing out of the cell.

As the door closed behind him, the Maldarin woman's body finally ceased its tension and she lay comfortably upon the bed once more with a deep exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/21/2020: This story is currently on hiatus as it was my first story on here and it actually got more attention than I anticipated ^^" So sorry for anyone who was enjoying it, but I have plans to work on something less ambitious and more simple!


End file.
